


lunch is on me

by prettylittlepasha



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a beautiful friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	lunch is on me

People don’t have friends on Helios, they have allies that they’ll throw under the bus at the first opportunity to climb higher up the ladder. No one helps anyone for nothing, there’s always a catch.

That’s why Yvette expects nothing when she discovers she forgot her wallet once she get to the registrar in the Helios dining area. “ _Shit,_ ”

She searches her pockets, hoping against hope that she somehow missed the billfold she usually keeps stashed away. No such luck.

She hears a throat clear behind her and whirls around, sharp words on the tip of her tongue, ready for some corporate assholes to say something snide. Instead she sees two men standing side by side, one tall, with brown eyes and one arm, the other short with green lensed glasses and a goatee.

Yvette squints at them and asks, “What?”

The tall one smiles offers her his hand saying, “Hey, let me cover your lunch. It sucks to forget your wallet and be stuck without lunch.”

She crosses her arms and glares at him, “What do you want?”

His eyes widen as he shakes his head, offering the money again. “Nothing! Nothing, I just wanna pay for your lunch is all.”

“Why?”

“I just want to be nice.” He says with a shrug, his short friend nodding along, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Like they don’t work for a corporation full of backstabbers.

She’s about to tell him to fuck off when her stomach clenches, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast this morning. Owing one stupid smiling guy a tiny favor later can’t be that bad can it? She sighs and moves aside so that he can pay.

His smile widens as he quickly pays for her food as well as his. His short friend rocks back on his heels and offers her his hand nodding towards the other man, “I’m Vaughn, and he’s Rhys. It’s nice to meet you,”

Yvette hesitates for a second before taking Vaughn’s hand and shaking it. “I’m Yvette,”


End file.
